I'm not late am I?
by FurrFrou
Summary: Kid finds himself lovestruck for Crona but doesn't want to admit it. What happens when these two students of the DWMA suffer a great curse that will change their lives forever... (first fanfic) (remake) Sucky summary (- -)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic so be nice please but i would also accept small critics to know my errors. This is a Kid X Crona story so don't like don't read (-_-) Also this is a remake of the old one. Just in case you go 'wait this fic sounds familiar' but I got rid of my old account and I'm remaking most of my fics so enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it rightfully belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo...or something.

Kid's POV

It was a slow day in Death City, everyone had a lot to catch up on since the defeat of Asura. Death City has been on construction since months but everything was turning out fine including the lives and luck of many. I thought it would be a while before the citizens could continue their daily activities. Including many of the people who participated in the fight or worked hard for the good of Death City. My father even thought it was nice to go on a vacation for a while if it didn't mean leaving the city at steak.

Luckily the progress of the city ran quickly and it has turned rather well. So, soon the school had been put back to motion much to many students dislike. The teachers where all glad to get back at the school Stein, Marie, Sid even Joe who had asked my father to become a teacher couldn't wait to tell the students all about his favorite coffee.

.

.

.

.

Soon enough, class had started weeks ago and I couldn't help but feel weird back at the classroom, like something was bothering me this hasn't happened since my last symmetry attack...wait, no, that happened 3 hours ago. I looked down at Crona 'I wonder how she has been doing' I asked myself. Now that her mother can no longer force or control her to do her evil bidding Crona can continue to lead a normal life. I have to admit I have liked her since Maka introduced her to me. The way she lightly stuttered or her shy personality just overflowed, her cute-like actions and just... everything about her, why did I feel this way?

I seemed to have been lost in my own world staring at her, the way she would try to keep up with what professor Stein was saying, how she scribbled on her notebook not sure of what she was writting but still listening at the same time. It seemed the subject of today's 'dissection' was a bit complicated for her.

¿What is this feeling? My palms are sweaty and my chest got heavy, I can't think right and my head is swirling, only the thought of a certain shy girl in my mind is making me feel this way, i'm not sure if i should move or not I'm not nervous am i ... no, it can't be, Death The Kid, NERVOUS Hahaha never hahahahaha. There i stood a few seats behind the girl i hold a secret crush on laughing in my mind to a joke i made. How long has this been going on I silenced at the scene of her pulling a strand of her sweet lavander hair behind her ear '¿How could someone so asymmetric captivate me like this?'.

"Hmm she's looking lovely today" I said the words accidentally slipping out.

"Who?" Oops did i say that out loud "who is looking lovely today?" Liz asked again trying to get my attention.

Like every teenage girl Elizabeth would do anything to get into secrets and gossips, she's good at finding them too it's like she has gossip detecting powers but wait why am i talking about super powers.

"Oh, what, i didn't say anything" i tried an excuse to get out of the conversation

"Hmmm, alright" She stuffed her papers and pencil in a bag she seemed to carry around now often and then turned to me she obviously didn't look so convinced.

"¿So are we gonna be playing basketball this evening?" I asked as Liz gave me one her 'do you think i'm stupid faces'

Students started getting up from their chairs and walking out of the classroom. It seems class had ended a few seconds ago and i was seated in the same chair staring wait, no, more like gawking at the new student, Crona 'what is it about her that captivates me?' It frustrates and angers me not knowing things.

Just as Maka and Soul walked right up to us thankfully as Liz was glaring at me for an actual answer, I quickly turned to the two students.

"Hey dude i'm sorry to say that we'll be skipping basketball for tomorrow you see Maka and i-" i expected him to finish but Maka had pulled him by the ear and pushed him away "I hope you're not mad we just have some busy things to do today we'll see you guys tomorrow, okay" Maka said as Liz and Patty waved them goodbye.

I looked down at Crona to see she was just about to leave she was taking her time, picking all her books and notebooks slowly, it almost seemed sad, should i say something, what do i say, what if she thinks im a creep, still denying myself in my mind i made my way to her 'stupid feet what are you doing!?' maybe it wouldn't hurt just to say hi, I mean we have met each other before it's not like I'm a total stranger. But what if she doesn't like me?

I tapped her shoulder lightly and she turned around quickly, her eyes widened not expecting to see me standing there or I just plain scared her.

"Good Evening Crona" I greeted with a bright smile, trying to sound as calm and dignified as I could "H-hello shinigami-kun, d-did i do s-something wrong?" Why would she bring that up, i just wanted to have a simple conversation with her and she takes that negatively.

"No, Crona you have done nothing wrong" As i said that Crona's face relaxed a little, she didn't look as worried as she was before.

"I just wanted to say hi" This time her face went red, a very noticeable blush on her cheeks 'Oh how beautiful she looks with her flustered face'.

"Y-you w-w-wanted to talk with m-me?" She asked, looking down at her feet as if they had suddenly become really interesting.

Not being able to face me while I spoke she tightly held her books to her chest, just as I was about to say something.

"Crona, come here please I need to have a word with you" Professor Stein said checking threw paper's in the desk. Crona looked at me before quickly turning to look at her books.

"Um, I g-guess I, um" she stuttered on the way not being able to find a way to leave "it's okay Crona you can go, I'm glad I got to speak with you"

Not that there was much said. She smiled sweetly which made me blush a little and then turned to Professor Stein. I then left the classroom with Liz and Patty who where waiting in the hallway while talking about some movie I didn't hold any interest in. On the whole way home I couldn't stop thinking about Crona and how she blushed at what I said. I hope I get to talk with her again.

...

BOOM, BOOM FIRST EFFING CHAPTER PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I HAD TO REMAKE IT, KINDA MESSING UP THE WHOLE STORYLINE COMPLETLY SOOOO EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT. THE PLOT GOT CHANGED BUT THAT'S IT, I JUST CHANGED WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN THE FIC. PLEASE STAY TUNED.

I think I broke my caps, Milo out bby's~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Another chap! Great let's see what happens, oh and comments and love would be greatly appreciated i even accept ideas and requests cause i'm a loser like that ^^

Normal POV

After class had ended the gang parted to their usual activities. BlackStar and Tsubaki had training to do despite it being the evening Tsubaki had a long day ahead of her, Maka and Soul had quickly left to do something 'important' assumed by the rest of us, as Maka never told or let Soul speak about what was the problem or why they couldn't play basketball like they usually did.

In Gallows Manor there could be heard a little pit patter from one room to another, it seemed to go on for hours the small noise of footsteps lightly echoing threw the neatly organized mansion. This was of course the young shinigami in his room wondering what to do or even say to the girl he wanted to give his heart to. He had been doing perfectly symmetrical circles around his room so much he had lost count. He had been thinking about today and the small conversation he had with Crona, sometimes speaking his mind or letting them out as hums or just thoughts that fly across his head 'I thought I was smoother than this!' He yelled in his mind.

"Uuuugggghhhh" he let out another load frustrated groan, problaby the fifth one that evening "Hey, Kid, stop whining i'm trying to watch a movie here!" yelled Liz from the next room 'She's probably watching Twilight again' thought the son of Lord Death. He never truly was a fan of such movies. Vampires, Werewolves it just didn't appeal to him, he then heard a high pitched squeel come from the next room it seemed to be like a fangirl squeel, he knew plenty of those. How could woman be so hypnotized to that stuff.

Liz adores those movies, he was sure that's what she was watching next to his room 'one of those horrible teenage hot guy movies and Patty is probably painting her whole room PURPLE, how terrifying! Kid stopped dead in his tracks thinking about the mess Patty could be doing right now 'I can't be here they'll drive me insane!' He swiftly, yet calmly ran to his walk-in closet and grabbed one of his many jackets he didn't bother to pick a neat one since all the clothes in his symmetrical closet were all symmetricaly placed neatly along with a few decorations here and there that made the one of a kind odly symmetrical walk-in closet look darn expensive but fit for a king.

Kid got out of the mansion and closed the gate behind him that stood wide open when parties and celebrations where being held at his house. Kid doesn't seem like a fan of neighborhood walks or the type that would like to travel around the same city often but Kid admired the few symmetric and perfectly placed objects the city had here and there especially after all that destruction, the city has bothered to build a little bit more order.

It was only 6 it's not that late, he also checked in on Patty's room to see that she was just stacking a tower of books 'thank goodness'. After having left the mansion a few minutes ago Kid quickly realized that maybe he could walk to his favorite coffee shop it's always calm, relaxing and peaceful over there, just the place he wanted to be at the moment it was just around the corner too. Kid always goes there whenever the world doesn't want you to be a part of it and everything is going wrong sometimes it's just out of boredom or just to enjoy a snack with the gang otherwise it was the place he really wanted to be in right know 'perfect'.

As soon as he walked in the aroma of sweets and bread quickly kicked in, the loud yet soothing sound of the little bells once you open the door echoed from a corner of the shop to the other, the sound of people quietly speaking with each other while others were reading, working or just enjoying a delightful snack. Yes sir, this is Kid's favorite coffee shop.

"Good evening lad, should i get you the usual?" asked the nice man who always attended him he almost reminded Kid of his father "Yes please I'll be staying here for just a little while" He said taking a deep breathe and smiling as the man brought him a cappuccino.

"Thank you Phill" Kid said taking a sipp of his cup "You're welcome lad" Just as Kid was gonna open his wallet Phill shook his head.

"It's alright laddie, this one's on the house"

"But you can't expect me to take this for free can you? mean, I simply can't have this without paying"

"That's fine by me, just think of it as a gift for Lord Death's son, eh?" Kid sighed and smiled at the chubby man and he thanked him again before putting his wallet back in his pocket.

"Shinigami-kun?" 'Eh?! I must be hearing things that sounded just like Crona' Kid thought before turning around and facing the mentioned pinkette. She lightly flinched at how quickly he had turned around it almost seemed as if he would have smashed into her

"W-what are y-you d-doing here?" She asked playing with her index fingers trying to avoid the shinigami's golden gaze.

"I thought it would be nice to relax a bit so I came here for a small snack, I'll be returning home in a while. Now what are you doing here, did Maka bring you?

"N-no i come h-h-here w-when i want to w-write some p-p-poetry" the pinkette said looking down as if it was a crime Kid thought it was kinda adorable.

"Well then i'm gonna stay here for a bit do you mind if i sit with you? He said with a gentle smile, all of his ideas about relaxing suddenly meaning nothing to him as he just wanted to spend more time with the shy girl.

"Oh, well, a-are you sure y-you don't mind me s-sitting with...you" She hid her eyes with her messy lavender bangs but he could still feel her eyes looking at him.

"I-I mean why would y-you even w-want to sit w-with me?" Her shy tone suddenly turned...a bit stern a pinch of coldness attached to it or was it a hurted tone he can't tell but he was indeed dissapointed.

"Well if that's the case then I'm terribly sorry I'll just sit over here it's fin-"

"NO! I, y-y-you can s-sit with m-me shinigami-kun" She spoke loudly while then quieting down with a light blush on her cheeks. Was it due to the embarrassment of yelling or because she was holding into Death The Kid's arm?.

Either way the young boy smiled and he could feel a little blush on his cheeks.

"Well then lead the way Crona" He grabbed the pinkettes hand and she gave a little jump but didn't push his hand away.

"Okay Shinigami-kun"

"You can call me Kid you know, I don't like to be formally called like that by my friends" He said looking at her with a bothered face but tried to quickly change his expression.

Kid's POV

"I'm so s-sorry I-I d-d-didn't k-know I s-s-swear" She soon started to freak.

"It's alright just call me Kid from now on okay? I gave her a reassuring smile and she then stopped at her table still looking away from me.

We both sat down and I looked out the window that was right next to the table as I starred out the nicely cleaned window I took another sip of my free cappuccino and then heard Crona scribble something on her notebook.

'Her poetry' I thought, maybe I can read it, despite all the things I've heard about Crona's poetry, I'm sure she's become a lot better.

"Crona how is your poetry coming along" I asked taking another sip.

"...It's fine...I guess" That wasn't a correct answer how can I expect to make good friends with her when she's like this.

"You guess?" I said raising a brow wanting more than just an 'I guess' or an 'I think' for an answer.

"...yeah..."

I sighed but just as I was gonna say something else some weird women came into the store, their souls seemed a bit off and I noticed how Crona stiffened and started shaking a bit.

They were two women both slightly covered with dark and furry cloaks both were silent and starred at the café as if they were looking for something, I quickly turned my gaze away from them as the tallest one looked to where me and Crona were, only one question was left in my mind now...

... Who are they?...

YAAAAY I finished the second chapter *throws sparkles* OHMYGAWD I'M SOOOOO HAPPY!

Anyways I'll really appreciate it if you leave a comment, It won't cost you anything plus it'll make me upload sooner nothings hard about a little support 3

Milo out...


End file.
